The sanitary tampons are individually packed one in one package so that they may be carried in a hygienic state prior to use thereof.
There have been used such packages that are cylindrical bags in their shape and adapted to seal up the sanitary tampons, in spite of a variety in their materials.
Such conventional cylindrical packages serve only the function of sealing up of the sanitary tampons, that is, they are merely thrown away giving no additional use once they are opened.
In view of this point, it is an object of the invention to provide a package of sanitary tampon that has an additional function useful for the users of sanitary tampons even after it is opened.